


Going To A Party With Ben Would Include...

by padfootagain



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: Just a little headcanon for Ben.





	Going To A Party With Ben Would Include...

* **Karaoke**

\- If you’re invited for a karaoke, let’s be honest, Ben is on a little cloud

\- He LOVES karaoke (but then with his voice, no wonder why…)

\- He shouts his lungs out on some Queen song

\- Drinks a bit too much and ends up stumbling on his words, but you think it’s actually pretty cute

-He literally begs you to sing when you hesitate, feeling ridiculous after his singing performance

“Y/N, come on… please…”

“Ben, I can’t sing.”

“It’s just our friends…”

“Ben…”

“Please, for me. I love it when you sing.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do. Please. If you really love me…”

“I hate you… give me the fucking microphone.”

\- He tries not to laugh too much when you sing out of tune

\- But he looks proudly at you when you sing anyway

\- He has this yes-it’s-my-girl-up-there look in his eyes that you love so much

\- You spend the end of the night cuddling in a corner, not really listening to your friends (because let’s be honest, Ben’s kisses are much more interesting than your singing friends)

* **Nightclub**

\- It’s not his favourite kind of place

\- Mostly because he can’t dance and he struggles to talk to you because of the deafening music, and so he quickly gets bored

\- You know he hates dancing, so you spend most of the time with him and a few others of your friends near the bar

-Until you beg him to go dance with you for just five minutes, but he refuses

“Ben, come on…”

“Y/N, I can’t dance.”

“Please…”

“I said no.”

\- So you go with one of your friends, but you’re quickly separated through the crowd

\- And the second a guy is a bit too close to you as you dance, Ben appears by your side throwing glares at the guy

“Y/N! I thought I had lost you in there! Sorry lad, mind giving my girl and I a bit more space?”

\- He stands next to you for a few seconds, watching you dancing to the music, with a dreamy smile on his lips

\- But you can see that he feels uncomfortable in the middle of so many people dancing, so you wrap your arms around his neck and give him a kiss

“Why don’t we get out of here, love?”

“What about our friends?”

“I’m sure they won’t miss your dancing skills. Besides, I can think about much better activities that we could be doing now.”

“Hmm… And do these activities require a bed?”

“Not specifically, but I reckon that in our state of intoxication, it would be safer and much more comfortable.”

“What are we still doing here then?”

* **Bar/Simple party at a friend’s**

\- He keeps you near him the whole evening

\- Lots of sweet touches of your hand, and little kisses on your cheek, brow, temples and neck

\- You keep resting your head on his shoulder

\- You talk with everyone in the room, stealing some of his beer once yours is empty (and he does the same to you if he finishes his drink first)

\- Lots of laughs and lots of his silly jokes

\- Once he’s drunk enough he also takes lots of silly selfies with you

“Come on, make a funny face.”

“Ben, why do we have dog ears?”

“They’re funny! Don’t you think so?”

“I think you’re drunk, Barnes.”

“Perhaps a bit…”

“Perhaps a lot…”

\- At the end of the evening you both stumble to your bed, too drunk to take your clothes off and change into your pyjamas

\- But when you wake up the next morning, Ben’s limbs and yours are tangled together and your face is buried in his chest

* **Official parties**

\- Because of his job, Ben is often invited to official parties, premieres and other events

\- You love going with him just to see him in a tuxedo

\- When you walk out of the bathroom in your dress, you catch him gawking at you

\- He wraps his arms around you and kisses your cheeks

“You’re so beautiful… Am I dreaming?”

\- Once you’re there, he talks to most people, laughing, joking, and making sure that you’re introduced to everybody, a proud glint shining in his eyes all the time, and in particular when someone compliments you

“This is my girlfriend, Y/N.”

“I love your dress, Y/N.”

**wrapping an arm around your waist and kissing your temple** “She’s beautiful, isn’t she? That’s my girl…”

\- He stops you when you’re about to drink too much champagne

“I think you’ve got enough of this for one night, sweetheart.”

“But Ben, I’m barely tipsy…”

“No, you’re beyond tipsy already.”

\- He hates dancing, but he can manage a slow dance

\- So he guides you to the dance floor and wraps his arms around you, his lips resting upon your hair, sometimes brushing against your ear, and he makes you slowly sway to the music, whispering love words to you

“I love you, Y/N. You know that, right?”

“I love you too, Ben.”

“Hell, you’re so gorgeous… You’re the most beautiful woman in the room, no wonder why everybody’s looking at us.”

“Or perhaps they’re just laughing at your dancing skills…”

“I’m so proud you’re in my arms.”

“I’m proud to be with you too, Ben.”

\- He helps you to walk back home (because he was right, you _are_ drunk), and he takes off your shoes, carrying you to the bed, helping you to get out of your uncomfortable dress and into one of his old oversized T-shirts, before slipping under the covers with you and you fall asleep in his arms

* **Bonus : The first time you go to a party together as a couple**

\- You’re nervous as hell at the idea of meeting Ben’s friends

\- But he keeps telling you to calm down and he seems so peaceful himself

“What if they don’t like me, Ben. Then… then you’ll leave me and…”

“Don’t be stupid. I love you, so cope with it, you’re stuck with me. And my friends are going to love you.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I love you. Which means that anyway, even if they don’t like you, they will have to pretend just to make me happy.”

“Don’t overestimate yourself, you’re not that charming.”

“Oh… you know I am.”

\- He introduces you to every single one of his friend with the same goofy grin plastered on his face, and a proud glint in his eyes

\- He stays by your side the whole time, conscious of how nervous you are

\- But the conversation goes smoothly with his friends and all goes well

\- He keeps asking you in shushed whispers if you’re okay, if you need anything, if you’re bored, if you’re having fun, if you like his friends… he just makes sure you spend a good moment with him and the people he loves. Because the truth is, of all the people in the room, you’re undoubtedly the one he loves the most.

\- By the end of the night, when you walk back towards his car, he wraps his arm around your waist and drops a loving kiss on your lips

“So… you see? I was right, and they _adore_ you. I bet they’re all jealous I managed to get the best girl of the planet just for myself.”


End file.
